Omnitrix
by Gogat Zetsumei
Summary: When 4 friends find 4 Omnitrix's on a camping trip how will things turn out? Rated T for Blood and Violence
1. Omnitrix

Omnitrix

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: First Blood.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gogat was camping in the forest with his three friends Maxwell, Torin and Drazon. They were enjoying Cheese Burgers until they saw a Meteor.

"Wow, kind of humbling isn't it" Gogat said pointing up into the dark regions of space while the Meteor passed by.

"Have any of you noticed that it's getting bigger?" Drazon said "And now we can hear it?"

"Ok that can't be good" Torin got up off the ground and got out of his green sleeping bag "That's heading our direction!"

"You're right!" Maxwell grabbed his stuff; got out of his Shino (from Naruto) sleeping bag and ran to the tent.

"Crap!" Gogat got out of his Dark Blue and Black sleeping bag while Drazon got out of his Dragon sleeping bag.

They all ran to the tent just in time. The Meteor became a Meteorite and smashed into the ground; extinguishing the campfire and blowing trees over.

"Holy Crap!" Gogat got blown off his feet.

The Meteorite suddenly blew into tiny and a bit cut Drazon's cheek. When the smoke and flying debris cleared they could see 4 stylish watches floating above the hole in the ground where the Meteorite hit.

"What are they?" Gogat was confused.

The watches suddenly opened and one attached to Gogat; one to Maxwell; one to Drazon and one to Torin.

"Holy Crap!" Gogat yelled and tried to get the watch off his right wrist but it was embedded in his skin "The bloody thing is like attacked to me!"

"Mine too!" The others were trying to figure out what was up with this.

Torin pressed one of the buttons around the ring and the little circle popped up and started to spin and each time it spun a silhouette of a freaky looking creature would be in the green part of the circle.

"Guys! Press the lowest button on the ring and then the circle should pop up and start spinning!" Torin instructed the rest.

They all pressed the right button and sure enough the circle popped up and spun. The weirdest thing is that they all had different silhouettes in their watch.

Gogat's stopped on the tenth one which looked like a cat with armour. He pressed the circle down back to the watch and a green light surrounded him and fur started to come out of his body while he shrunk. He grew a tail and stopped shrinking. His nails grew longer and sharper and armour came out of his head; back; legs and tail.

"What the hell!?" Maxwell screamed.

They all backed away from their friend who was now a Black-Furred Kitten with Armour; long claws and the circle of the watch on the Helmet. Though they didn't know it; the watch had taken out some of Gogat's DNA and implanted DNA of the Alien species Gatito.

"Relax guys!" Gogat the Gatito said in an extremely soft voice and walked towards them.

They all heard thumping and then a Demon looking creature was outside their tent. They all ran outside and saw a 20ft Demon.

"Give me the Omnitrix!" The Demon yelled tried to crush them with its foot.

Gogat jumped on its foot and tore it right off with 5 bites.

"Holy Crap! I oughta call you Frenzy!" Gogat yelled.

While Gogat was in awe the Demon got over the pain and flicked Gogat into the tent.

"Gogat!" Torin pushed the button and slammed the circle down. He became Heatblast; a Pyronite.

Torin shot fire at the Demon which made it fall on its back. Maxwell and Drazon became Aliens as well. Maxwell became Stinkfly; a Lepidopterran. Drazon became Wildmutt; a Vulpimancer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yep, I'm a Ben 10 fan!

Stay Tuned for next chapter!

Sneak Peek Time!

Chapter 2: Galvan Knowledge.

Chapter 3: The Horde

Chapter 4: I won't give up! I've got guts!


	2. Galvan Knowledge

Omnitrix

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Galvan Knowledge

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drazon as Wildmutt jumped on the Demons injured leg and ripped its kneecap out while Maxwell as Stinkfly covered the Demons mouth and nostrils with muck.

Everyone's watch timed out after the Demon died.

"Well that was cool" Maxwell exclaimed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Omnitrix eh?" Torin said looking at his Omnitrix.

The circle of the watch was now red.

"What do you think happened to the Omnitrix?" Gogat asked.

"I dunno, must've timed out or something" Maxwell replied.

Gogat tried to turn the ring but every time he tried the watch beeped so he started pressing buttons. It took 7 minutes before something happened. The green light surrounded Gogat and when it faded Gogat was an Anaconda with the Omnitrix circle on its back.

"Wow, let's see what you can do!" Gogat said in an extremely husky voice.

Gogat slithered outside and bit a rock and he realised that the snake was part Crocodile because he got an image in his head telling him to do the Death Roll.

8 Minutes later the Omnitrix timed out.

"That Alien is cool!" Maxwell was excited.

"I'll call him Viper!" Gogat said.

Their watches turned green again.

"Awesome!" Drazon yelled and turned into Grey Matter "Aww man! I'm tiny but I feel like I could unlock everything for the Omnitrix!" He wrote down what he found out and then touched the Omnitrix which turned him back into himself.

He read the paper and then started pressing buttons and turning the ring of his Omnitrix.

"Stinkfly!" Drazon yelled and suddenly he turned into a Lepidopterran "Wildvine!" He turned from Stinkfly to Wildvine; a Florauna.

"Lemme see that!" Gogat got the piece of paper and shared it around and suddenly they all had the 'Master Code' after fiddling with the Omnitrix.

"Cool!" They all yelled.

Gogat thought about Viper and turned into it.

"Hey you don't even have to say it!" Gogat turned back into himself.

"Awesome!" They all yelled.

They saw a giant fire in the forest and new they had to help put it out because something weird started it.

"See that fire! Go that speed thing that I call XLR8 and let's rush over there" Gogat said.

They heard monstrous roars and rushed over there as XLR8. When they arrived at the fire they couldn't believe what they saw…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo! I'm back! Like that chapter?

Stay tuned for the next one!

Chapter 3: The Horde.


	3. The Horde

Omnitrix

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or The Horde from World of Warcraft.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: The Horde

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were Humanoid Bulls; Orcs; Trolls and Undead around a fire. Gogat turned into Cannonbolt by thinking of random weird things. He fell over and the sound alerted the weird beings of their presence.

"Oh no!" Gogat said in a deep voice "I can't get up!"

"Just change!" Maxwell rushed into battle as Zoko.

Zoko is a little battery shaped thing that has tentacles for arms and has two normal legs. Zoko can shoot electricity out of his tentacles. Kind of like Buzzshock from 'Ken 10'.

Maxwell as Zoko zapped some Undead which made them explode into pieces while Gogat changed into Viper.

"I got your back Maxwell!" Gogat bit one of the Humanoid Bulls as Maxwell got hit by the Tauren.

Gogat realised that Viper had snake like abilities as well. He could constrict and see in the night. He noticed this because his mind told him to constrict the Tauren; the vision was discovered because it was 1:00AM.

"Gogat watch out!" An Orc was about to chop the constriction Gogat with an axe.

Drazon as XLR8 from the journey here ran and batted the Orc away and kept the rest at bay by making a mini tornado.

"Torin! You have to turn into your strongest Alien!" Drazon as a Kineceleran (XLR8) yelled still running.

Torin made the circle pop up instead of thinking about something and saw a wolf like thing.

He slammed the circle down and turned into a big wolf thing.

"Woah! Fangface!" Torin bit a Trolls head off with his teeth and then tore a Tauren in half with his claws.

Gogat used the Death Roll on the constricted Tauren and then turned into Cannonbolt and curled up in a ball and rolled.

Maxwell as Zoko slammed his foot on the ground which made electricity come up from the mossy dirt and zap some Undead.

Drazon broke the tornado and ran over to some Orcs and trapped them in their own tornado. He kept doing that until all the Orcs he could see were dead.

Gogat started ramming into Taurens necks and killing them until they were all dead.

Torin had ripped every last Troll apart with either his claws or teeth and then he found out he could've just blown them away by parting his mouth and howling.

Maxwell kept shocking the Orcs until they were all dead by electrocution.

Suddenly they realised that there was a cliff in front of them. Everything they had just fought and some Elf like creatures came up from the bushes on top of the cliff and aimed bows at them except for the Taurens because they aimed Muskets. 

Maxwell thought of something protective and suddenly turned into Diamondhead; a Petrosapien. This made the entire Horde fire their weapons but Maxwell made a wall of Diamond that protected his friends.

After the hail of arrows and bullets Gogat went Cannonbolt and rolled into the cliff; knocking it over and killing 3 and a half quarters of the Horde.

Only 4 Blood Elves remained. So all the Archers numbered up to 32. The Blood Elves drew their swords.

Gogat turned Viper; Maxwell turned Fourarms; Torin turned Fangface and Drazon turned Heatblast.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey! I'm back again.

Yes I know Fangface is really Benwolf but come on! Torinwolf? Doesn't sound right does it?


	4. I won't give up! I've got guts!

Omnitrix

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or the Horde.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: I won't give up! I've got guts!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drazon as Heatblast made a ring of fire around the Blood Elves that seemed to be Captains because they're stronger then the rest.

One of the Blood Elves used a water spell to extinguish the flames while the rest charged at Maxwell; Gogat and Torin.

Gogat turned Cannonbolt and curled up in a ball for protection.

Torin grabbed a Blood Elf in his large furry hands and was about to blow its head off with a sound wave until the Blood Elf that was going after Drazon changed its direction.

The Blood Elf that was once going after Drazon jumped and stabbed Torin in the arm with his sword.

"Ow damn it!" Torin yelped in pain and dropped the Blood Elf.

"Torin!" Maxwell as Fourarms yelled.

Maxwell started running but was cut off by the Blood Elf that used the water spell.

"Die" The Blood Elf punched Maxwell and made a double edged sword appear out of nowhere.

The Blood Elf started spinning the double edged sword and cut Maxwell's leg and cheek.

The Blood Elf after Gogat trapped him in a ball by using a titanium rope to tie him up while he was in a ball.

"Won't work…" Gogat turned Frenzy and tore through the rope.

Gogat turned XLR8 and sped towards the Blood Elf then turned Frenzy and cut its chest.

_Damn! I didn't get deep enough to strike his vital spot! But what if…_

The Blood Elf slashed Maxwell a few more times which brought Maxwell to his knees. The Blood Elf kicked Maxwell in the head and brought his sword down to his stomach.

"Maxwell!" Gogat screamed which left him open for an attack.

The Blood Elf kicked Gogat while he was Frenzy so it hurt him more then normal because he's so small.

Drazon as Heatblast tackled the Blood Elf that stabbed Torin in the arm and tried to shoot him with fire but the Blood Elf countered with a water spell.

A Blood Elf stabbed Torin in the stomach.

It all came down to a battle of wits. At this rate they would die in a matter of minutes.

"That's it!" Gogat yelled.

He turned XLR8 and got a 100 metre run up and just before he slammed into Blood Elf he went Cannonbolt and curled up in a ball and started spinning.

"What the?!" The Blood Elf couldn't say anything more before he was hit by the massive ball.

The Blood Elf was near death from the crumbling cliff; slash across the chest from Frenzy and now being hit by a super speed Cannonbolt.

Torin and Maxwell turned Diamondhead and stabbed 2 of the Blood Elves in their Heart which killed them.

Drazon stopped his fire blast and jumped out of the way of the approaching water and turned Spitter. He spat all over the Blood Elf and turned Buzzshock and zapped the spit because it conducts electricity. The electrocution killed the Blood Elf.

The remaining Blood Elf ran up and grabbed Gogats right wrist while he was in human form. The wrist with the watch on it. The watch beeped; popped up and spun around. It stopped spinning at a silhouette of a Blood Elf.

Gogat slammed the circle down and became a Blood Elf version of himself. He made a double edged sword appear out of nowhere and then he stabbed the Blood Elf's chest wound and hit the heart. The Blood Elf died.

"Hey!" A girl said while she sat on one of the rocks of the cliff "Too bad I didn't get here earlier! I've got the Omnitrix too!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back dudes and dudettes!

The girl is based on 2-much-spare-time! Gogat's based on me! Maxwell is based on Notlek! Torin and Drazon are based on my friends that don't have fanfiction accounts.

Stay tuned for the next chapter! Who is this girl? How did she get the Omnitrix? How many Aliens does she have? Should we trust her? What should we do with the Omnitrix? How do we get more Aliens?

All this and more in the next chapter!

Sneak Peek time!

Chapter 5: Mudpuppy assault!


End file.
